Norm (Norm of the North)
Norm is a polar bear and the main protagonist of the critically panned 2016 animated film, Norm of the North and its 2018 direct-to-DVD sequel Norm of The North: Keys to the Kingdom. Norm is polar bear of many words, Norm’s greatest gripe is simple: there is no room for tourists in the Arctic. But when a maniacal developer Mr. Greene threatens to build luxury condos in his own backyard, Norm does what all normal polar bears would do…he heads to New York City to stop it. With a cast of ragtag lemmings at his side, Norm takes on the big apple, big business and a big identity crisis to save the day. He was also the prince of the Arctic and now crowned king. He was voiced by Rob Schneider in the first film, Zachary Gordon (who also portrayed Greg Heffley) as a cub in a uncredited role, and by Andy Toth in the sequels. Appearance He is a large, white-furred polar bear with a black sharp nose and icy blue eyes. Personality Background Norm the polar bear is the son of the king of the Arctic. In his youth, he develops the ability to speak to humans, a trait shared by his grandfather. Because of this, he is made an outcast from the other animals, only being accepted by Socrates, a wise bird, and Elizabeth, a female polar bear whom Norm is in love with. Plot Norm of the North Years later, his grandfather has disappeared and human tourists are filling the Arctic. Socrates shows Norm and three Arctic lemmings a luxury condo that has been installed on the ice. Inside this condo is Vera, a representative for wealthy developer Mr. Greene. After Norm saves Vera from an avalanche. Socrates convinces Norm and the lemmings to stow away on a ship to New York City. In the city, Norm, pretending to be an actor dressed as a bear, auditions for Mr. Greene's commercial and is taken to dinner by Vera. Greene, who realizes that Norm is a real bear, suspects that Norm has come to free his grandfather, who Greene has captured. During a public incident involving Greene trying to shoot Norm in the restaurant, Norm subdues Greene, gaining the attention of the media and heightening Greene's approval ratings. Greene decides to hire Norm as his mascot. Before going on a television show, Norm meets Vera's daughter Olympia, who tells Norm to raise Greene's approval ratings and then speak out against him to save the Arctic. Norm's popularity heightens the approval ratings, but Greene sabotages Norm's plan by playing recorded dialogue stating that Norm supports Greene's developments. Defeated, Norm is comforted by Vera and Olympia, who reveals that Greene is developing more homes to install in the Arctic. Norm and the lemmings discover that Greene is bribing a high-ranking member of the Polar Council, and exposes this to Pablo, one of Greene's investors. Vera resigns her position and is hired by Pablo, while Norm and the lemmings chase the truck holding the houses. Greene sends another truck carrying Norm's grandfather, and Norm is captured as well. After being freed by the lemmings, Norm and his grandfather catch up to the boat carrying the houses to the Arctic, and are able to detach the houses. However, Norm is separated from his grandfather and the lemmings, and is knocked unconscious. Norm awakens in the Arctic and reunited with the lemmings and the other animals, who reveal that his grandfather was not found. Because of his heroism, Norm is crowned the king of the Arctic, before his grandfather arrives at the ceremony. Norm and Elizabeth have three cubs together. Gallery Norm-norm-of-the-north-91.5.jpg Norm_North_Screenshot_1332.jpg|Norm facing Mr. Greene ice_sq307_sc026_v002.0125-Copy-1-800x433.jpg norm-of-the-north.jpg Norm-of-the-North-movie-2.jpg northgreene.jpg 1280x720-a7J.jpg VIxzXL3.png External links *http://norm-of-the-north.wikia.com/wiki/Norm Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Titular Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Voice of Reason Category:In Love Category:Nurturer Category:The Messiah Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Selfless Category:Spouses Category:Famous Category:Genius Category:Loyal Category:Monarchs Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Pacifists Category:Unwanted Category:Brutes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Predators